saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Kougaiji/Introduction
Kougaiji (紅孩児) is a character in both the manga and anime. He is the youkai prince, son of Gyumaoh, the Ox king, and Ratsetsunyo. He resides in Houtou Castle in India. He is helping Lady Lady Gyokumen Koushu revive his father and is working to thwart the Sanzo Ikkou. Personality Loyalty is the first and foremost characteristic that defines who Kougaiji is. He is extremely loyal to people he considers allies, especially those he considers friends. Such strong devotion often comes with a stubborn streak a mile wide, but the youkai prince sometimes shows a hint of innocence and naiveté in the face of adversaries, especially when he doubts them to truly be his enemies. At his best, he is persevering, determined, and loyal to his friends and family. He treasures his little half-sister Lirin, and worries about her a great deal. He holds a deep distrust for his stepmother when it comes to Lirin, so he usually leaves his sister in Yaone's care when he ventures out of the castle. He has proven himself a good leader and does not demand too much from his subordinates, including the other youkai he sends after the Sanzo party. At his worst, he is stubborn and sometimes so blinded by his goals that forgets some of the things he deems important. After facing Goku, he has resolved to fight only for himself but he hardly ever works for selfish aspirations. Despite his introverted and stubborn attitude, he has an open mind, even towards his enemies and is willing to change his mind if someone proves him wrong. Nevertheless, he is a proud person, and it is no easy task to get him to admit his faults. Appearance Like most demons, Kougaiji has the trademark long, elf-like ears. His long, spiky, red hair that splits into three parts down his back. Striking, violet, cat-like eyes peer out from under his bangs. His skin is a dark tan, marred only by the three red claw-like stripes on his face, markings of his demon heritage. He seems to be fond of wearing silver (gold) bands, seeing as he wears them around his temple and around hie neck and wrists. Before Gyokumen Koushu destroyed them, he wore his mother's trangular earrings. Originally, Kougaiji wore a short black jacket with long sleeves and metal trimmings over his bare chest with a white strip of fabric slung over his shoulders. Tan slacks with metal shin guards completed his outfit. In Saiyuki Reload he wears different costume after his brainwashing into a long, open, white sleeveless knee-length jacket with a belt at his waist and white pants. But later on, he reverts to his previous attire. In the Reload and Reload Gunlock anime however, he wears the white sleeveless jacket althroughout the series. Relationships Lirin - Lirin is Kougaiji's Half sister. They are both children of Gyumaoh, but Lirin's mother was a concubine of sorts. Despite all that, Lirin is very precious to Kougaiji and he is determined to protect her no matter what. She's the only person that can easily get away with insulting him, as siblings do, and she often calls him a softy. Kougaiji is really happy that in all the horrible madness going on, she has still been able to retain her sweet childish innocence and he wished to keep it that way. Yaone - Yaone was the daughter of a pharmacist that was being taken to Hyakugan Maoh, a centipede demon warlord. Kougaiji met with her along the way and demand that she be handed over to him instead. She started working as his personal apothecary. Kougaiji respects her and is very watchful over her. There was also a time when Yaone was talking to Hakkai, thanking him for saving her, and Kougaiji became angry, possibly even jealous. Dokugakuji - Dokugakuji is Kougaiji's right hand man and probably his best friend. He is also Kougaiji's personal bodyguard and swordsman. Kougaiji relies on Dokugakuji almost as if he were his other brother. Which only make Dokugakuji happier because he thought of Kougaiji at first as a replacement for his real little brother, Sha Gojyo. Dokugakuji carries a lot of self doubt about his relationship with Kougaiji after Dr. Ni brainwashed him, blaming himself for not being able to stop Kougaiji from starting that reckless fight with Goku and not being able to save. He is determined to stay by Kougaiji's side no matter what. Weapons and Abilities Kougaiji is a strong willed youkai with increased strength, speed, durability, endurance and agility. He is knowledgeable in youjutsu including youkai summoning spells, often summoning otherworldly fiends to assist him in battle. He also has mastery of fire sorcery and can use fire attacks in combat as well as smog/smoke. One on his most powerful summoned fiends is Engokuki, a hellfire ogre that he summons from the six worlds. Its name literally means “Ogre of the flame prison”. The summon begins with the chant “On San Maya Sato Maei Sowakaonsha Rei Jawamei Unhatta”. Reference Category:Subpage